


When You Wake Up (I’ll Still Be Here)

by firefly171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been there for Sam, even before Sam knew his name. But with the impending apocalypse, and Castiel becoming more human every day, it’s Sam turn to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wake Up (I’ll Still Be Here)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for yaoibatman over on LiveJournal as an apology for taking so damn long in writing the fic I promised her.
> 
> Originally posted on 9/22/11

When Castiel finds him, he’s in one of their usual dirty motel rooms. Tonight, like most nights, it’s just the two brothers; their father once again opting to leave the boys behind while he worked on his next job.

Even in his sleep, Castiel could see Dean brooding about having to stay behind to watch over his little brother again. After the last hunt though, John had every right to want to be cautious with Sam.

Sam, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, haunted by the terrible nightmares that brought Castiel back to him. In his dreams, the young boy called out for his angel.

Standing next to his bed, Castiel lowered his hand to brush his fingers over the boy’s brow. Instantly Sam calmed, his breathing slowed and the darkness in his mind receded. Castiel bent close to Sam’s ear and, as quietly as he could so as not to cause Dean any discomfort, whispered a promise to Sam that he would always watch over him.

 

 

The dreams attacked Castiel relentlessly. He couldn’t remember falling asleep but he knew that the memories of Heaven and the visions of the whole world burning could only be a dream. The nightmares had been getting worse and worse the more human he became. Always he tried his hardest to stay awake, to resist. He was an Angel, after all.

He told himself that it was ony a dream, but no amount of convincing could dull the pain as they twisted his wings, tearing out his feathers in bloody clumps and throwing them in his face. He was surrounded by fire and he could no longer tell if his tormentors were angels or demons.

He was jolted awake when he felt something cold and wet touching his forehead. For a minute he wasn’t entirely sure if he really was awake as he tried to pull himself away from whatever new torture his dreams had in mind.

Instead of laughter though, his ears were filled with soothing words that could only belong to Sam. His Sam, who was now wiping his face with the cool wet cloth. Castiel felt as though his body was on fire and then he remembered, he was sick. This was a fever. He tried laughing at the absurdity of it but his dry, raw throat only allowed hacking coughs to escape.

Sam was there immediately, holding a cup of water to his lips. He drank it gladly, wishing that it was instead some type of strong liquor, but thankful for the small relief it gave him.

When the cup was empty, Sam put it aside so that he could instead run his fingers through Castiel’s hair. The soothing motion was almost enough to send the broken angel back to sleep but he pulled himself back from it and away from Sam’s hand.

“You need to sleep, Cas,” he heard him say.

Castiel answered him by shaking his head back and forth. He wanted to tell Sam about the demons, (or were they angels?) and what they were doing to him but the only thing that escaped his lips was a half strangled sob.

Sam went back to stroking his hair again. “Don’t worry, Cas,” he said. “I’m going to be right here. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

Castiel could feel the tears run down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Sleep was taking him again but this time he didn’t fight it. This time he knew he’d be safe because he had his Sam.


End file.
